de oplossing
by angelgood
Summary: ONESHOT Ik was de rare Luna Leeflang maar ik had er nooit problemen mee, ik was de rare Luna met de rare vader, de rare vader die een dooddoender was, ik was de Luna die al jaren verliefd was op de Harry Potter en nu had ik de oplossing die mij zou helpen


"Damned!" schreeuwde ik boos, "ja ik de dromerige Loena Leeflang schreeuwde, net zoals een normaal mens en laat me raden nou moet ik ook vertellen waarom ik schreeuwde? Toch?

Nou als je het zo graag wil weten vertel ik het wel!"

"Oh god Loena"zei een meisje van Ravenklauw waarvan ik de naam niet weet, maar er heeft wel een krankzinnigebijbel paard op haar geplast "praat je nou alweer tegen je zelf in de spiegel, vind je het gek dat ik je enige vriendin ben."O ja nu weet ik weer wie ze is dat meisje is mijn beste (en enigste) vriendin ze heet volgens mij: Vemma ja klopt ze heet Vemma

"Ik praat niet tegen mezelf in de spiegel"zeg ik beledigt "ik praat tegen de teenpriegelaarvanlonden"en ik wijs naar de muur naast de spiegel. "en ik herhaal: vind je het gek dat ik je enige vriendin ben"zucht ze "nou blijf je tegen die teenprigelaar praten of ga je mee naar toverdranken? We hebben het samen met Griffoendor dus het is nog niet zo erg" "jaja ik kom al"zeg ik "doei!"en ik zwaai naar de teenpriegelaarvanlonden, hij is best aardig hoor alleen de communicatie is nog al moeilijk ik praat engels en hij praat priegel, maar waarom ik nou damned zei was omdat ik verloor bij een potjesteen papier en schaar, en ik verlies nooit!.

"heb je eigenlijk wel opgelet?"sist Sneep "ik heb eigenlijk nog nooit gesnapt wat je op deze school doet, als je nog niet eens een simpel drankje kan maken Potter" en de naam Potter spuugde hij uit alsof het een erge ziekte was, wat het in feite ook was voor hem.

"Als u nou eens uw dikke vette neus uit mijn ketel houdt, dan maak ik misschien WEL een goede toverdrankje!"siste Harry terug

"nablijven Potter!"schreeuwde Sneep nu. En alle hoofden waren intussen al naar het traveel gedraaid "best!"schreeuwde Harry nu ook "Het is Professor Sneep voor jouw, Potter" snauwde Sneep "best, PROFESSOR, ik ga nu PROFESSOR en u kunt dat nablijven in uw toverketel stoppen"en Harry pakte zijn spullen en liep boos weg. En nog steeds keken alle leerlingen naar Sneep, waardoor die schreeuwt: "heb ik van jullie aan! Verder werken nu anders mogen jullie allemaal je eigen brouwsel drinken!" gauw draaide ik ook mijn hoofd om, want ik was bang dat als ik mijn drankje moest opdrinken ik er over een paar minuten niet meer was.

Ik vond Harry altijd al leuk, niet omdat hij populair was maar omdat hij aardig tegen mij deed als andere het niet deden, en omdat hij het tijdschrift van mijn vader populair heeft gemaakt door een interview te geven **( zie boek 5) **het tijdschrift heet trouwens de Kibbelaar 2 jaar geleden heb ik nog met hem getreden tegen Voldermort en zijn dooddoenders, ja ik de dromer, heeft aan Harry Potter zijn zij gestreden, maar ik heb hem nog nooit verteld dat ik hem leuk vond en ik was ook zwaar gebroken toen ik erachter kwam dat hij iets had met Cho Chang **( ook boek 5)**, gelukkig duurde die relatie niet lang en kon ik weer verder leven, alleen duurde dat verder leven niet lang meer, ik kwam erachter dat mijn vader een dooddoender was geworden van Voldermort dat zou dus betekenen dat ik hem zou moeten opvolgen als ik van Zweinstein af was! Wat ik dus niet wou, aangezien ik tegen Voldermort wou vechten, dus zou ik over een paar jaar dood zijn omdat ik nee zei tegen de heer van het duister.

Maar goed, dan weet je dat even.

'hey Luna wacht even"snel draaide ik me om, om te zien wie me riep en werd knalrood toen ik zag dat het Harry was, maar stopte toch., het zou ander ook zo dom lijken toch?

'wat is er Harry?"vraag ik terwijl ik naar pimpoen kikker op zijn hoofd kijk.

"nou i-i-ik wou je vragen ofjezinhadommetmijnaarhetzweinsveldtegaan"stottert hij

"tuurlijk heb ik zin om met jouw naar het Zweinsveld te gaan heel graag zelfs" en ik lach breed, en ik geef hem een klap tegen zijn hoofd

"Waar was dat voor?'vraagt hij boos en hij wrijft over zijn hoofd "dat deed pijn hoor" **( hoezo baby praat) **"je had een pimpoen kikker op je hoofd lach ik dromerig

"een watte? Vraagt hij, ik trek mijn mond open maar hij zegt al: "laat maar, weet je wat ik heb ook geen zin om met jouw naar het Zweinsveld te gaan laat ook maar oke? Als je mij tegen het hoofd slaat omdat er iets zit wat niemand kan zien dan wil ik je niet eens kennen"

En met grote en boze stappen loopt hij weg.

Met tranen in mijn ogen loop ik weg, _is dit nou egt gebeurd? Waarom doet hij nou zo dom_ zegt een stemmetje in mijn hoofd _hij doet niet dom hij ziet eindelijk de waarheid onder ogen, en jij nu ook jij bent diegene die hier dom is wie slaat nou iemand tegen het hoofd, omdat er een pimpoen kikker op zit, die zijn niet eens giftig!_ Zegt het tweede stemmetje in mijn hoofd en huilend ren ik weg Harry deed niet dom ik was gewoon raar! Waarom moest ik nou zo zijn zoals ik was! Waarom!

"god wat is dat kind dom"hoor ik iemand zeggen terwijl ik langs een gang ren en Harry en Ron zie staan, en ik blijf abrupt staan "dat kind dacht nog echt dat ik haar leuk vond"laat me niet lachen!" en lachend draaien ron en Harry zich om. En zien mij staan "dus..dus.. alles wat je zei was gelogen!"vraag ik trillend "je vond me niet eens aardig? Hoe kon je ik keek nog wel tegen je op!" _hou je in mietje!_ Zegt weer het stemmetje in mijn hoofd, maar ik kan me niet inhouden, de grote liefde van mijn leven, houd mij voor de gek doet mij pijn en ging er later om lachen! Mijn leven was al kut maar nu al helemaal! En de tranen stroomde over mijn wangen "i-ik.." stamelt Harry "wat!"snauw ik, en ik wrijf de tranen van mijn wangen "ik bedoelde het niet zo! Nou daar leek het niet echt op, weet je.. je bent bijna net zo zielig als Draco Malfidus!"en nadat ik dat gezegd had werk ik pas echt boos "die vind het ook leuk om andere mensen hun leven te vernielen, terwijl dat leven al vernielt is!" en boos ren ik weg.

"lune wacht"hoor ik nog vaag achter me, maar ik werd doof voor alle geluiden waar door ik zou stoppen met rennen ik moest er een einde aan maken, een einde aan de ellende waard door ik zo leed, ik zou niet meer rare Luna zijn. Nee ik zou de Luna zijn die een oplossing vond voor haar probleem.

Daar was de zware eikenhouten deur al van de astronomie toren, ik pakte de grote zwarte deur knop en draaide hem open, ik liep naar binnen en zag de donkere sterren nacht "daar wil ik ook zijn, tussen die glanzende sterren"fluister ik "over een paar seconden ben ik bij je mama, dat beloof ik, en dan is het probleem opgelost" ik liep naar voren en zette mijn voet op de stenen reling en hield met mijn twee handen de muur vast, zo stond ik daar dan met mijn ogen gericht op de diepte ik wou net gaan springen toen de deur werd opengesmeten en Harry binnen kwam "doe het niet Luna alsjebliefd"smeekte hij maar ik was niet van plan toe te geven, nee ik had een probleem en heb de oplossingen gevonden dus nu moest ik het doen ook, "nee Harry" zeg ik "dit is niet jouw schuld, ik sta hier ook vanwege andere problemen, ik wil niet meer de rare Luna zijn, ik wil de Luna zijn die een oplossingen vond voor het probleem Harry"en vlak naardat ik het zei sprong ik, ik sprong in de diepte en het laatste wat ik hoorde was het gegil van Harry en het gegil van mezelf.

* * *

**nouja dit was dus mijn one-shot verhaal, zelf vind ik het een beetje raar geschreven want in het begin is ze totaal niet serieus en het verhaal ook niet en later wel, duslaat me weten wat je er van vond in een revieuw**

**xxXXxxXXxxXXxx angelgood**


End file.
